


Cacti

by Glitradora



Series: Ink Flower [1]
Category: She-Ra and the Princesses of Power (2018)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Flower Shop & Tattoo Parlor, Catra-centric (She-Ra), F/F, catra is an unreliable narrator
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-30
Updated: 2020-11-30
Packaged: 2021-03-10 02:29:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,451
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27806848
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Glitradora/pseuds/Glitradora
Summary: “Get her chocolate.” Catra mumbles in favor of reassurance. Because she doesn’t want to tell Adora how much Glimmer likes her and will love her. Because she’s already a little attached. To both of them. It’s going to hurt like a bitch when she has to step away.“Does she like chocolate?”Catra groans again and lifts her head finally. She hopes the spot on her forehead that is throbbing isn’t red. “Well she doesn’t like flowers and she can get them by literally stepping down her stairs. I’d say chocolate is a step up from your plan.”---aka Adora wants to get Glimmer flowers for their date. Catra says no.
Relationships: Adora/Catra/Glimmer (She-Ra)
Series: Ink Flower [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2034556
Comments: 7
Kudos: 43





	Cacti

“Catra we have a horrible problem!” Adora all but screams at her throwing the door open. It bangs against the wall and the glass shakes a bit. Catra wanders, not for the first time, if she should put in a metal fence thing to reinforce it, as she looks at it instead of Adora. It would likely make their store look even more out of place in the small calm, everyone-knows-your-business, town. But Adora is only bound to get stronger with all the time she spends in the gym and in her growing college athlete career.

She peels her eyes away from the door as it knocks back into place to look at the blonde giving her a once over. She probably ran here, but she’s barely out of breath – and if Catra had to guess most of that is panic.

“Is that so?” she asks, finally, voice bored, and turns back to her magazine. She hadn’t bother to pull out the sketchbook after the last client left because it had already been 5 minutes after Adora’s last class for the day. And she had been in a constant state of panic for the last week. Catra didn’t want to start anything cool just to be dragged into Adora’s we-have-a-date drama again. “What is it this time?”

It was bound to be worst today than all the other panic combined. Because in about 4 hours they were supposed to pick up the pink-haired inhabitant of Adora’s affections. For a date. A date they somehow were all three supposed to have. Catra was, at best, conflicted about the situation. It felt like an overstep on her part. Like she was there simply to get the two of them to work themselves out. That soon they would realize they didn’t really need her as a buffer. She figured Glimmer would tell her, mostly because Adora would be unable to do it. It was against her nature to be mean on purpose. Maybe Catra would give them a week or two and then pretend she wasn’t interested. She was trying to not grow too attached in the meantime.

“Glimmer owns the flowershop!” Adora screams at her again as she throws herself into the loveseat they have in the corner. It’s leather and nice even with all the scuff marks because they bought it second hand. Well, Entrapta bought it second hand. Catra doesn’t have open a business money. But she is friends with someone who has and two good and stable hands that draw things that people seem to enjoy. So, it’s fine.

“Her parents own the flowershop” Catra replies. Whenever Adora is like this telling her that her information isn’t new doesn’t help. She likely just needs to get whatever non-problem she spun herself into out of her brain and into the air before she self-combusts. Catra has been used to being a wall for Adora to throw words at. She normally doesn’t really need replies just acknowledgement to keep talking. Works things out on her own. Sometimes even before she says them out loud. This is frustrating more often than not, but Catra has trouble keeping up with Adora even when she says everything she’s thinking.

“Exactly” Adora whines and that gets Catra to look up. Because Adora in her panics rarely makes sense but Catra is really lost today. She runs back through the brief conversation. Nothing jumps out as a problem. Glimmer’s family owns the flower shop. The flower shop where Adora met Glimmer. Flower shop where they met and that wasn’t today so Adora knew about the flower shop. They have a date today with Glimmer from the flower shop. This date is in four hours. Adora is freaking out about the flower shop and not the date like Catra thought she would be.

She groans and closes her magazine “You lost me. Start again”

Adora looks up from where she had shoved her face into the leather couch and there’s a line on her cheek. It’s not endearing, because Catra isn’t a lovesick idiot. “It’s our first date. And it needs to be super romantic. And flowers are super romantic, but I can’t buy flowers from Glimmer to give to Glimmer."

Ah. Catra lets her head fall into the wood of the counter. It hurts more than she had expected and from the sound it makes and Adora’s quick intake of air she probably notices it. Catra refuses to react because she’s always been too proud. Her head pounds a little because it loves making fun of her. “She doesn’t even like flowers.”

“I don’t know what she likes. And she already _likes_ you. I need her to like me too.” Catra doesn’t see this as a problem because anyone who spends any amount of time with Adora loves her. It’s the arms. And the face. And the over all attitude of wonder at life. That and she knows for a fact Glimmer likes her well enough. And she’ll like her more the more time they spend together. They have similar levels of endless energy and ambition.

“Get her chocolate.” Catra mumbles in favor of reassurance. Because she doesn’t want to tell Adora how much Glimmer likes her and will love her. Because she’s already a little attached. To both of them. It’s going to hurt like a bitch when she has to step away.

“Does she like chocolate?”

Catra groans again and lifts her head finally. She hopes the spot on her forehead that is throbbing isn’t red. “Well she doesn’t like flowers and she can get them by literally stepping down her stairs. I’d say chocolate is a step up from your plan.”

* * *

They don’t get her chocolate. Adora is adamant about flowers so they convince Entrapta to drive them to the supermarket in the city. They then spend too long on the potted plant section because by then they worked out cut flowers were just a little to on the nose for the daughter of a florist.

In the end its Catra who picks out their gift.

* * *

“A cactus?” Glimmer is looking down at it like she’s never seen something like it in her life even though Catra knows they have plenty of them in the store and in her house. _They are easy plants for people to keep_ _so they sell well_ is what she had told her in one of their many talks.

Catra has her hands shoved into the pockets of her jeans and Adora is visibly shaking. Catra thinks its excitement more than nerves but she’s seen Glimmer glance at her with concern a lot to know it’s not translating well. It’s fine. Glimmer will learn Adora in time.

The Cactus it’s a small thing. Pot barely bigger than Catras palm. She had drawn on it on the way back – with one of the paint pens she always has in the bottom of her backpack. It’s a simple design, similar to the wings she tattooed on Glimmer’s back when they first met. Adora had complained about it being too small and not flower-y enough but Catra had put her foot down on it. It was the small prickly fucker or nothing. She thought Glimmer would, if not like it, at least find the size of it hilarious. It was too small for it’s already small pot.

“Adora wanted to give you something.” She explains with a shrug. Glimmer turns to look more seriously at Adora then and lifts her brow, calculating. She breaks out into a very big smile and Catra can almost tell Adora’s breath catches. She turns on her heels, so she doesn’t have to see it. “Come on or it’s going to be a bother to get a table.”

There’s a collection of sounds behind her so she stops and actually waits for them to catch up. Because even though it’s not going to last Catra has, somewhere between picking up the stupid cactus and standing at Glimmer’s door, given up pretending she’s not in love with the both of them

Glimmer catches her hand when she comes running up Adora falling easily to her other side. Catra tries not to frown. They think their connection to each other is her. It’s idiotic and it will make things difficult. They’ll learn but Adora is thick as all hell and Glimmer, she’s come to learn, is stubborn. Even when she realizes Catra is a simple add on she will probably dig in her heels and fight her on it.

She runs her thumb slightly over Glimmer knuckles, because she’s selfish and this isn’t going to end well but maybe she can take advantage of it just a little bit.

**Author's Note:**

> I've had a flowershop/tatoo parlor au for glitradora since around s2 but never wrote it
> 
> this isn't even it but I had this thought last week of giving someone a cactus instead of flowers cause they don't die as easily and it reminded me of them. The main story on this au ( that will come at some point ) is about how they get to this first date. 
> 
> hope you enjoyed it!


End file.
